borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Borderlands Development Team
This is a list of known people who worked on/are currently working on Borderlands by Gearbox Software. Development Team Production * Stephen Bahl - Executive Producer * Randy Pitchford - Executive Producer * Brian Martel - Executive Producer * Simon Hurley - Producer * Stephen Palmer - Producer * Brian Burleson - Associate Producer * Matt Charles - Associate Producer * Chase Sensky - Associate Producer * Aaron Thibault - Associate Producer * Brian Martel - Art Director * Jennifer Wildes - Art Director * Matthew Armstrong - Game Design Director * Steven Jones - Technical Director * Jim Sanders - Art team lead * Graeme Timmins - Level Design Team Lead * Mikey Neumann - Associate Creative Director * Michael Weber - Director of Central Development Visual Design * Timothy A. Wilson - Environment Art Director * Brian Cozzens - Technical Art Director * Rich Fleider - Outsourcing Producer * Adam May - Character Modeler * Scott Kester - Concept Artist * Kale Menges - Concept Artist * Lorin Wood - Concept Artist * Stephen Bahl - Artist * Mark Forsyth - Artist * Brent Hallon - Artist * Brian Martel - Artist * Mikey Neumann - Artist * Robert Santiago - Artist * Jennifer Wildes - Artist * Evan Gill - Technical Artist * Steven Strobel - Junior Technical Artist * Jim Sanders - Lead Visual Effects Artist * Jeramy Cooke - Visual Effects Artist * Ben Eoff - Visual Effects Artist * Mark Forsyth - Visual Effects Artist * Nicholas Wilson - Visual Effects Artist * James Gilligan - Supplemental Art * Mark Leon - Supplemental Art * Ricky Oh - Supplemental Art * Kevin Penrod - Supplemental Art * Hung Pham - Supplemental Art Game Design * Matthew Armstrong - Game Designer * Ruben Cabrera - Game Designer * Jeramy Cooke - Game Designer * Rob Heironimus - Game Designer * Paul Hellquist - Game Designer * Jonathan Hemingway - Game Designer * Randy Pitchford - Game Designer * Keith Schuler - Game Designer Level Design * John Anderson - Level Designer * David Avery - Level Designer * Ken Banks - Level Designer * Patrick Blank - Level Designer * Stephen Cole - Level Designer * Richard Cowgil - Level Designer * Mike Davis - Level Designer * Zach Ford - Level Designer * Richard Jessup - Level Designer * Drew Mobley - Level Designer * Nate Overman - Level Designer * Jason Reiss - Level Designer * Carl Shedd - Level Designer * Joe Swinbank - Level Designer Programmers * Patrick Deupree - Programming Lead * Jimmy Sieben - Programming Lead * Scott Velasquez - Programming Producer * Daniel Algood - Programmer * Ryan Fields - Programmer * Jasper Foreman - Programmer * Neil Johnson - Programmer * Charles Kostick - Programmer * Aaron Nations - Programmer * Chris Pickett - Programmer * J. Kyle Pittman - Programmer * John Roberts - Programmer * Leo Sieben - Programmer * Benny Wilson - Programmer * Aaron Apgar - Supplemental Programming * Brian Bebich - Supplemental Programming * Fredric Echols - Supplemental Programming * Don Eubanks - Supplemental Programming * Chris Guthery - Supplemental Programming * Chase Sensky - Supplemental Programming * Jim Shepard - Supplemental Programming * Jimmy Sieben - Configuration Management Central Development Animation * Trey Davenport - Animation Producer * Steven Bodner - Outsourcing Animation Director * Hector Fajardo - Animator * James Houchen - Animator * Jimmie Jackson - Animator * Kyle King - Animator * Josh Rearick - Animator * Matthew Weaver - Animator Audio Design * Raison Varner - Audio Lead * Joshua Davidson - Sound Designer * Mark Petty - Audio Director * Katherine Hernandez - Audio Intern * Sascha Dikicyan - Origins Music * Cris Velasco - Origins Music * Jesper Kyd - Origins Music * Raison Varner - Origins Music Cinematics * Brian Thomas - Cinematic Director * Mike Davis - Cinematic Design * Richard Jessup - Cinematic Design Central Technology * Paul Nettle - Platform Director * Sean Cavanough - Platform Specialist * Fredric Echols - Platform Specialist * David Ziman - Platform Specialist User Interface * Jason Shields - User Interface Lead/Designer * Jeramy Cooke - UI Designer * Charles Kostick - UI Programmer * J. Kyle Pittman - UI Programmer * Leo Sieben - UI Programmer * Scott Kester - Supplemental UI Art * Kale Menges - Supplemental UI Art * Peter Chapman - Supplemental UI Programming * Phillip Hebert - Supplemental UI Programming * Scott Velasquez - Supplemental UI Programming * Ray Barham - Supplemental UI Support * Peter Chapman - Supplemental UI Support * Erin Wentworth - Supplemental UI Support Quality Assurance * Casey McLauchlin - Quality Assurance Manager * Mike McVay - Quality Assurance Level Lead * Brian Lam-Bentley - Quality Assurance Tester * Mike Daniels - Quality Assurance Tester * Evan Eubanks - Quality Assurance Tester * Daniel Finnegan - Quality Assurance Tester * Andrew Hoffman - Quality Assurance Tester * Joshua Lin - Quality Assurance Tester * James Lopez - Quality Assurance Tester * Jeffery Mahmoudi - Quality Assurance Tester * Greg Martin - Quality Assurance Tester * Cameron Mask - Quality Assurance Tester * Daniel Pirkle - Quality Assurance Tester * Bradley Rohr - Quality Assurance Tester * Brett Simmons - Quality Assurance Tester * Gabriel Simon - Quality Assurance Tester * Sean Reardon - Focus Test Director * Chris Brock - Focus Test Management * Stephanie Puri - Focus Test Management * Kyle Beasley - Internal Focus Tester * Shane Burlbaw - Internal Focus Tester * Spencer Evans - Internal Focus Tester * Justin Holder - Internal Focus Tester * Ralph Layton - Internal Focus Tester * Erick Olson - Internal Focus Tester * Cameron Ovandipour - Internal Focus Tester Cast * Julio Cedillo - Mordecai * Colleen Clinkenbeard - Lilith, Patricia Tannis, Squawkbox * Rene Coronaldo - Bandit Driver * Trey Davenport - Bandit Driver Boss * Bruce Dubose - Marcus Kincaid * David Eddings - T.K. Baha, Claptrap * Evan Eubanks - Elite Bandit * Dan Eubanks - Mutant Bandit * Mark Forsyth - Grunt Bandit * Jennifer Greene - Guardian Angel (Voice) * Simon Hurley - Crimson Lance * Britanni Johnson - Guardian Angel (Video) * Marcus Maiden - Brick * Loni Minelo - Commandant Steele * Mikey Neumann - Scooter, Midget Bandit, Steve * Randy Pitchford - Crazy Earl, Bandit Driver * John Roberts - Bandit Captain * Sue Roberts-Birch - Helena Pierce * Christopher Sabat - Sledge * Ian Sinclaire - Baron Flynt * Ric Spiegel - Dr. Zed * Steven Strobel - Heavy Bandit * Oliver Tull - Krom, Roland * Raison Varner - Psycho Bandit, Bandit Driver Voice Casting * Simon Hurley - Voice Casting * Kristy Junio - Voice Casting * Mikey Neumann - Voice Casting * Randy Pitchford - Voice Casting * Josh Carter - Voice Casting Intern * Audiogodz - Voice Recording * Dallas Audio Post - Voice Recording Writing * Matt Armstrong - Writer * Allison Berryman - Writer * Simon Hurley - Writer * Kristy Junio - Writer * Mikey Neumanm - Writer * Randy Pitchford - Writer * Keith Schuler - Writer Operations * Randy Pitchford - President * Brian Martel - Executive Vice President * Stephen Bahl - Chief Financial Officer * David Eddings - VP of Licensing and Business Development * Steve Gibson - VP of Marketing * PJ Putnam - VP of General Counsel * Aaron Thibault - VP of Product Development * Sean Reardon - Director of Technology Legal Council * PJ Putnam - General Counsel Marketing * Steve Gibson - VP of Marketing * Agata Kral - Creative Services * Allison Berryman - Community Manager Human Resources * Stacie Wren - Director * Stephanie Whelan - HR Assistant Information Technology * Michael Athey - Director of IT * Ray Barham - IT Support * James Cart - IT Support * Chad Catlett - Systems Administrator * Erin Wentworth - Web Programmer Accounting * Christine Wu Choate - Accounting See also * Gearbox Software * Marketing External Links *Gearbox talent Category:Development team